Celui qui a survécu
by Axelanderya
Summary: Trente et un octobre mille neuf cent quatre vingt un, en cette nuit d'Halloween à Godric's Hollow, tout bascula...
1. Nuit d'Halloween

**Titre :** **Celui qui a survécu  
Auteur**: Axelanderya  
**Disclaimer** : Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK ROWLING, ce n'est qu'un emprunt à but non lucratif.  
**Résumé** : Le 31 octobre 1981... En cette nuit d'Halloween à Godric's Hollow, tout bascula...  
**Note de l'auteur**: Une fic qui semblera banale à certains, intéressante pour d'autres...  
Bonne lecture à tou

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Une nuit d'Halloween à Godric's Hollow.

Cette nuit du 31 octobre qui devint si célèbre par la suite était sans étoile, d'un noir des plus profonds. Il était aux alentours de vingt-trois heures et habituellement en cette époque de l'année on entendait des cris, des hurlements, des rires d'enfants dans tout le petit village nommé Godric's Hollow car cette nuit était la nuit d'Halloween. Tous les ans, des citrouilles apparaissaient aux portes des maisons, de petits monstres dévalaient les rues du village avec leurs sorciers de parents et frappaient aux portes des alentours en quête de sucreries. Mais cette année, le temps n'était pas aux jeux, la nuit d'Halloween présentait trop de risques d'attaques, la guerre des sorciers ayant été déclarée. Le plus puissant d'entre-eux, autoproclamé Lord dirigeait ses servants vers le commun des sorciers afin de créer toujours plus de terreur et de panique.

Seul le bruit du vent soulevant les feuilles troublait le silence pesant qui régnait sur le village, un homme, sombrement vêtu traversa rapidement et silencieusement le village, il s'arrêta près d'une maison située un peu à l'écart et en ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette magique. Un autre homme lui fit face dans l'entrée, baguette à la main, prêt au combat. Le duel qui dura quelques minutes dévasta une bonne partie du rez-de-chaussée avant que l'assaillant ne prenne le dessus, tuant son adversaire avant de monter à l'étage. Il trouva en haut une femme qui tenait dans ses bras un petit vieux d'à peine une année, dans un élan de protection, elle reposa l'enfant dans son berceau et, faisant barrière de son corps, se retourna face à l'intrus et lui supplia d'épargner l'enfant. Sourd à ces supplications, le sorcier la tua avec le sort de la mort puis s'approcha du berceau dans le but de continuer son massacre sous la lueur verdâtre qui émanait de la fenêtre, une marque des ténèbres surplombait la maison. L'enfant ne dormait pas, il se tenait assis dans son berceau, silencieux et regarda le sorcier pointer sa baguette en murmurant l'incantation maléfique. Seulement, le sort ne fonctionna pas et se retourna contre son lanceur qui hurla alors que la douleur lui déchirait les entrailles, la puissance dégagée frappa la maison, l'ébranlant de toutes parts. Dans un tourbillon de poussières et de magie, le sorcier disparu, ne laissant que des restes d'habitation derrière lui.

Le village resta silencieux, certes tous ses habitants avaient entendus les bruits de lutte mais aucun d'entre eux n'osait sortir, la marque verdâtre luisant toujours dans le ciel. Peu après, un bruit de moto se fit entendre, suivit du son caractéristique d'une personne transplanant. Trois personnes venaient d'arriver, l'une d'elle devait atteindre les trois mètres de haut, sa stature était très imposante, sans attendre les deux autres, le semi géant commença à fouiller les décombres, retirant pierres et poutres de son chemin. Les sorciers qui venaient de transplaner étaient un homme et une femme, cette dernière hurla lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'il restait de sa demeure tandis que l'homme, son mari, se précipitait pour aider le géant à chercher.

Il ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour entendre des cris d'enfants sous ce qu'il restait de la maison, bientôt, le semi géant, nommé Hagrid, sortit d'une niche crée par l'effondrement un petit paquet de couvertures que la femme s'empressa de prendre dans ses bras afin d'examiner le bébé qui pleurait à s'en arracher les poumons.

« Et Harry ? Où est Harry ? » Cria t-elle aux deux hommes qui cherchaient toujours. Le sorcier qui était arrivé avec elle lui hurla de partir, d'emmener l'enfant en sécurité et lui jura de ramener Harry. Les yeux embués de larmes elle transplana dans un petit bosquet derrière l'une des maisons du village de pré au lard, rapidement elle gagna une taverne nommée les trois balais. Elle fut accueilli par un homme aux longs cheveux noirs, visiblement essoufflé qui, à la vue de la mère et de l'enfant comprit que le pire était arrivé. D'un geste vif il sortit et transplana pour le lieu d'où venait la jeune femme. Une femme sortant de la cuisine de la maison prit délicatement le bébé des bras de sa mère et s'en alla rapidement le soigner et le calmer tandis qu'une autre emmenait la mère dans un petit salon, l'assit et fit apparaître un thé bien chaud qu'elle lui tendit. Lily Potter attrapa de ses mains tremblantes la tasse et en avala une gorgée avant de se remettre à pleurer. Compatissante, Minerva McGonagall s'installa à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, la berçant doucement. Lily ne cessait de murmurer, d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

« Où est Harry ? Je veux mon enfant…

-Chut, répondit Minerva, Sirius est parti les aider, ils retrouveront Harry, sois-en certaine. Soit forte, tes enfants ont besoin de toi, tous les deux. » Lily se redressa brusquement. « Mon bébé… »

Loin des trois balais, l'effervescence n'avait cessé. Des monceaux de pierres et de bois étaient repoussés, à la main ou magiquement. Soudain, Sirius clama : « Je l'ai ! », James accouru auprès de son ami qui tenait un Harry Potter couvert de poussière, une marque sanglante sur le front et quelques bleus ci et là… James attrapa précautionneusement son fils et vérifia qu'il n'avait aucune blessure inquiétante. Mise à part sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair et le choc dû aux évènements, il semblait aller bien. Hagrid appela Sirius et lui fit signe d'approcher, il avait trouvé les corps de Melinda et Tommy Hargton, dont les causes de la mort ne faisaient aucun doute, sortilège impardonnable… Sirius s'accroupit à côté du cadavre de Melinda et lui baissa les paupières encore ouvertes, elle et son mari étaient de vieux amis des Maraudeurs, anciens camarades de Poudlard et de valeureux aurors… Après un bref instant de recueillement, les trois hommes retournèrent dans à Pré au lard déposer Harry avant de débuter une chasse à l'homme sans précédent.

C'est avec une joie incommensurable que Lily Potter vit arriver son enfant dans les bras de son mari, aussitôt elle le prit dans ses bras et le berça tout en l'emmenant vers les étages afin de le soigner et de le coucher auprès de son frère, en sécurité.

Las et passablement fatigué, Sirius s'affala sur l'une des chaises miteuses de la taverne, bientôt imité par James et Hagrid. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que Abelforth, le patron du bar, ne vienne se joindre à eux, une bouteille de whisky pur feu et quatre verres à la main.

« Messieurs, dit-il tout en servant ses hôtes, je sais ce que vous avez en tête et je sais aussi que ce n'est pas une bonne idée…

-Bonne idée ? répliqua Sirius dans un élan de rage, Harry et Cyrus auraient pu y passer ! Melinda et Tommy sont morts ! Tout cela à cause de cette immondice, Peter va payer ! » Abelforth tendit un verre à Sirius qui le but d'une traite, de même pour Hagrid, James en revanche était resté silencieux, immobile. Toujours aussi peu calme, Sirius reprit :

« Il aurait pu tous les tuer, si James et Lily n'avaient pas été appelés en urgence par Dumbledore ils seraient morts…

-Nous aurions dû… murmura James, nous aurions dû être là et mourir à leur place… »

Abelforth posa une main apaisante sur lui et lui dit « Ce qui est fait est fait, vous aviez une mission, les Hargton aussi, nous effectuons tous nos missions et prenons des risques, c'est ainsi. A présent, il faut continuer, les enfants sont vivants, Merlin seul sait comment…

-J'ai une petite théorie à ce sujet… » Dit un nouvel arrivant.

Les quatre hommes se tournèrent vers l'entrée où venait d'apparaître Albus Dumbledore, vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier sombre.

« J'arrive de Godric's Hollow, reprit-il, il semblerait, d'après ce que j'ai pu tirer de ce qu'il restait de la maison, entourée d'aurors à l'heure actuelle, que Voldemort se soit retrouvé face à plus fort que lui. Il s'est attaqué à Harry non ? Melinda et Tommy se sont mis en travers de son chemin donc il a dû les tuer mais sa cible était Harry. Pour une raison dont j'ai quelques idées, le sortilège impardonnable s'est retourné contre son lanceur, causant la déflagration qui a frappé la maison de l'intérieur…

-Alors il est mort ? Demanda Hagrid.

-Hélas je ne le pense pas, s'il n'a pas succombé en revanche il a dû perdre beaucoup cette nuit, il va se terrer pour reprendre ses forces et attendre son heure.

-Alors Harry ne sera jamais en sécurité. Enonça James, las, lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres reviendra, il s'attaquera de nouveau à Harry.

-Nous le protégerons James, assura Sirius.

-Sirius a raison, dit doucement Dumbledore, nous le protègerons jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à vaincre Voldemort. »

Une pause interrompit la discussion, chacun méditant les mots du directeur de Poudlard. Au dehors, l'orage grondait, un éclair pour puissant que les autres illumina le petit bar, ramenant chacun à la réalité.

« Et pour Queudver que faisons-nous ? Demanda Sirius dans un aboiement, il ne peut pas s'en tirer, je suis sûr que Remus et moi pouvons le retrouver…

-J'en suis aussi, ajouta James, hors de question de le laisser s'en tirer.

-Messieurs, du calme, demanda Dumbledore alors qu'il sentait les esprits s'échauffer, nous avons plus important à faire pour l'instant… Je sais que vous voulez vous venger et que je ne peux vous en empêcher, Remus est actuellement en mission parmi les loups-garous, à son retour, nous verrons comment procéder mais pour l'instant, la communauté magique entre dans une ère de paix et il nous faut en profiter, la prochaine guerre arriva bien trop vite. Hagrid, j'aurais une mission pour vous, voulez-vous venir avec moi ?»

Le semi géant opina du chef et suivit le sorcier à l'extérieur, Abelforth se leva lui de table et partit dans son arrière boutique. Ne resta que James et Sirius, à la fois soulagés et mécontents des paroles du vieux directeur. Ils restèrent encore un moment puis partirent vers l'étage retrouver Lily qui dormait dans une petite chambre, Harry dans ses bras et Cyrus dans le berceau à côté du lit. Sirius s'éclipsa vers une autre pièce, laissant James prendre son plus jeune fils dans ses bras et se coucher à côté de sa femme alors que dehors, l'aube du premier novembre pointait son nez couvert de givre.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps à la communauté des sorciers pour apprendre la nouvelle de la disparition du Lord noir terrassé par celui que l'on appelait déjà « Harry Potter, le survivant ».

Partout dans les rues, les villes, les villages, des feux de joie magiques étaient allumés, des pétards étaient embrasés. Dans les demeures où les familles s'étaient regroupées pour célébrer la victoire on levait un verre à la santé de Harry Potter…

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre !**

**Axelanderya**

_Ps: reviews appréciées -_


	2. La réunion des Maraudeurs

**Titre :** **Celui qui a survécu  
Auteur**: Axelanderya  
**Disclaimer** : Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK ROWLING, ce n'est qu'un emprunt à but non lucratif.  
**Résumé** : Le 31 octobre 1981... En cette nuit d'Halloween à Godric's Hollow, tout bascula...  
**Note de l'auteur**: Une fic qui semblera banale à certains, intéressante pour d'autres...  
Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Chapitre 2 : La réunion des Maraudeurs

Les jours qui suivirent la disparition de Vous Savez Qui passèrent à une vitesse folle, l'allégresse du début avait quelque peu faiblit devant la masse de travail qui attendait la communauté magique. De nombreux mangemorts s'étaient rendus, invoquant une soumission à l'Imperium pour expliquer leurs actes ignobles et tenter d'éviter un emprisonnement à vie à la prison d'Azkaban. Ceux qui ne s'étaient rendus étaient traqués sans relâche par les membres du Ministère de la Magie.

Aidés par Sirius, James et Lily s'étaient installés dans un petit village sorcier proche de Londres, l'aménagement et la constante surveillance de Harry avaient aidé à faire temporairement oublier leurs idées de vengeance aux deux hommes. En effet, bien que n'ayant qu'une cicatrice au front, inoffensive d'après Dumbledore, Lily avait imposé à son mari et au meilleur ami de ce dernier d'avoir toujours un œil sur l'enfant dans le but de parer à tout problème magique éventuel. Ainsi, lors de l'arrivée dans la nouvelle maison, Harry fut, pour sa plus grande joie, transporté de pièce en pièce avec les cartons. Son parrain ne manquant pas une occasion de faire le pitre, on entendait des rires éclater dans toute la maison, souvent suivis par les cris de Lily intimant le calme. Mais rien n'y faisait, Sirius Black, James et Harry Potter s'étaient ligués pour semer le chaos, seul Cyrus, un soulagement pour sa mère, restait d'un calme imperturbable, ne donnant de la voix que lorsqu'un besoin primaire se faisait ressentir.

Les fêtes de noël vinrent, amenant avec elles la neige et Remus Lupin qui fut joyeusement accueilli par ses deux meilleurs amis. Le repas du réveillon fut succulent et animé, Harry et Cyrus qui avait fêté ses trois mois en décembre, furent couverts de cadeaux magiques et moldus, avec lesquels James et Sirius s'amusaient tout autant voire plus que les bambins sous les yeux attendris de Lily et Remus qui ne pouvaient que constater la présence de quatre enfants au lieu de deux dans la maison. Peu après vingt deux heures, Cyrus dormait profondément dans les bras de son parrain, Remus, dont il avait on ne sait comment hérité la quiétude et Harry commençait à donner des signes de fatigue. Lily décréta qu'il était l'heure du coucher pour les plus jeunes, elle se leva du fauteuil d'où elle observait Sirius monter un vif d'or pour enfant qui flottait paresseusement en l'air à Harry, attrapa délicatement son plus jeune fils, le cala contre elle et se dirigea vers l'étage après avoir fait signe à James de l'imiter avec Harry ce qu'il fit. Quelques minutes plus tard ils redescendirent, Lily commença à ranger et nettoyer à coups de baguette magique tandis que James rejoignait ses amis qui arboraient un air plus grave qu'au moment où il les avait quittés, l'heure de parler des choses sérieuses était arrivée.

Ce fut Remus qui parla le premier, d'un ton qu'il voulait calme et posé : « Il n'y a aucun moyen de le retrouver, il doit être dans les égouts, parmi des milliers d'autres rats » Cette simple énonciation jeta un froid dans la pièce pour chauffée par un bon feu de bois qui crépitait dans la cheminée mais alors que James était d'une colère sourde et froide, Sirius bouillonnait et explosa.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! Nous n'allons pas le laisser s'en tirer comme cela, il nous a trahi !  
-Sirius, commença Remus…  
-Non Lunard, je refuse, nous avons promis à Dumbledore de t'attendre, maintenant nous pouvons partir en chasse.  
-Et où chercherons-nous ?  
-Partout, répondit Sirius, nous fouillerons chaque centimètre carré du pays jusqu'à ce que nous le retrouvions.  
-James ? Demanda Remus, voyant que Sirius était entêté, ton avis ?  
-Je suis d'accord… avec vous deux, ajouta t-il, on ne peut le laisser s'en tirer mais il n'y a aucun moyen de le retrouver.  
-Mais, objecta Sirius, la guerre est finie, je m'attends à le voir sonner à notre porte demain nous suppliant de le pardonner et de lui accorder protection »

Remus acquiesça avec un sourire, « il est vrai qu'à présent il doit se sentir bien seul, par sa trahison, le Lord noir a disparu, anéanti par Harry, les sbires de Voldemort doivent lui en vouloir et le rechercher.  
-Ah tu vois ! S'exclama Sirius avec un geste de triomphe, il va se montrer et je veux être le premier à lui mettre la main dessus, puisqu'il va mourir, que ce soit de notre main… »

La discussion semblait prendre des allures de conseil de guerre, les trois cherchant un moyen de faire sortir Peter Pettigrow de son trou. Ils étaient en pleine réflexion lorsque arriva Lily qui mit les points sur les I.

« Je sais que vous voulez vous venger, moi aussi, Peter a trahi alors que nous lui faisions confiance, par sa faute Melinda et Tommy sont morts, Harry et Cyrus auraient pu être tués également mais j'ai besoin de vous, les enfants aussi. James, tu es leur père, tu as des responsabilités, tu ne peux pas te lancer dans une aventure des Maraudeurs comme au temps de Poudlard. Sirius, Remus, je ne peux vous donner aucun ordre mais vous avez chacun un fillot, tuer Peter est-il plus important que les voir grandir ? »

Ils restèrent là un moment à la regarder, ses cheveux roux reflétant le chatoiement des flammes de l'âtre et ses yeux verts brillants tels deux émeraudes, jamais Lily Evans Potter ne leur avait paru si belle et menaçante. James fut le premier à se rendre à l'évidence : aucune vengeance ne serait plus dangereuse que Lily Potter en colère. Il y avait un choix à faire et entre sa vengeance et son épouse, il ne tergiverserait pas une seconde. James se leva et prit tendrement sa femme dans ses bras, Remus sourit et s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé alors que Sirius se renfrognait et se mettait à bouder pour un temps qu'il estimait très long mais lorsqu'il vit avec les autres la neige tomber à gros flocons dehors, il n'eut qu'une envie : Plonger James dedans la tête la première. A cette idée, un grand sourire éclaira son visage et il courut dehors, suivi par ses deux amis ayant la même idée machiavélique en tête. Une féroce bataille de boules de neige débuta sous l'œil attentif de Lily qui l'air de rien, lançait sur l'un ou l'autre des Maraudeurs des projectiles à l'aide de sa baguette magique…

Le Ministère de la Magie fêta de façon morbide l'arrivée de la nouvelle année en annonçant huit exécutions majeures pour le premier janvier, Millicent Bagnold, en place depuis mille neuf cent quatre vingt, était heureux de savoir cette guerre enfin finie. Le douze janvier mille neuf cent quatre vingt deux, il se rendit, escorté par deux aurors au domicile des Potter dans le but de voir James, il aurait pu le convoquer au Ministère mais ainsi, il avait l'occasion de saluer officiellement le Survivant. Ce fut autour d'une tasse de thé dans le salon que Millicent exposa son offre : James reprenait son poste d'auror avec une promotion de chef d'équipe, plus intéressant, mieux payé. Il restait encore beaucoup de criminels et de mages noirs en liberté et un sorcier qui appartenait à l'Ordre du Phoenix et était aussi proche de Dumbledore était plus qu'un atout. James promit de réfléchir à l'offre du Ministre avant de le remercier. Lorsque le Ministre Bagnold partit, il était incertain, James Potter avait paru intéressé certes mais il avait également des obligations familiales, lui plus qu'un autre, être père était une charge considérable déjà, alors père du Survivant… Millicent avait enfin rencontré Harry Potter, Lily lui avait présenté, un enfant d'à peine un an avait vaincu le plus grand Mage noir… Incroyable.

James sortit perplexe de son entretien avec le Ministre, il avait démissionné dès qu'il avait appris le danger qui menaçait Harry et voilà que maintenant on lui proposait de revenir, avec les honneurs en plus. Lorsqu'ils dînèrent ce soir-là, il y avait quelque chose de différent dans l'air, James savait que Lily n'aimerait pas le savoir constamment en danger tout comme elle savait qu'il allait accepter et pourquoi il allait accepter.

« Lorsque tu le trouveras, dit-elle, envoie-lui un coup de poing bien senti pour moi. »

Le lendemain, James se rendit au Ministère de la Magie, en arrivant devant la porte de ce dernier, il croisa Lucius Malfoy fraîchement innocenté et son épouse qui se remettait d'une grossesse toute récente visiblement. La tension qui avait envahi l'atmosphère était palpable, un mangemort contre un membre de l'ordre, de quoi faire des étincelles. Le Ministre coupa court à la situation en invitant James à entrer dans son bureau. Il l'invita à s'asseoir et lui offrit une tasse de thé. James n'y alla pas par quatre chemins. « Monsieur le Ministre, j'accepte votre offre, à une seule condition, je veux…

-Etre en charge du dossier Peter Pettigrow… Je sais, votre ami monsieur Black, a formulé la même requête, vous l'aurez donc sous vos ordres. C'est d'accord monsieur Potter, bon retour parmi les aurors. »

Deux mains qui se serrent, le début d'une nouvelle étape dans la vie des Potter.

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.  
Axelanderya  
Ps Merci pour les reviews, ça fait très plaisir, je ne publie pas de façon régulière, mon cerveau ne marchant que lorsqu'il le veut bien, mais j'essayerai de poster assez souvent. Quant à ce que je peux préparer... J'avoue me laisser porter par mon imagination alors mystère! -**


	3. Le Londres Sorcier

**Bonjour!**

**Merci d'avoir attendu ce nouveau chapitre qui a, je l'avoue, un peu tardé.  
Bonne lecture à tous.**Chapitre 3 : Le Londres sorcier.

* * *

Par une belle et chaude journée d'été, Harry s'éveilla au son de la voix de sa mère l'appelant afin qu'il vienne prendre son petit déjeuner. Quelques jours auparavant, les Potter étaient revenus de leur séjour dans le sud de l'Europe, il était difficile de retrouver la campagne anglaise après les plages de Grèce. Lorsqu'il descendit, Harry trouva sa mère lui préparant des œufs au bacon et son frère attablé avec un toast recouvert de marmelade à la main, ce dernier le salua d'un signe de tête minime et replongea dans son étude des mouvements d'une céréale dans un bol de chocolat chaud. Harry ne se formalisa pas de cette animosité qu'il ne comprenait que trop bien et s'assit en face de son cadet pendant que sa mère déposait son assiette devant lui. Ils avaient beau être partis loin de l'Angleterre pour leurs vacances, le séjour d'une semaine avait été ponctué par l'apparition de sorcières et sorciers venus saluer le Survivant. Rien de grave à première vue mais cela affectait toute la famille, particulièrement le dernier né qui, dû à son âge, ne voyait que les inconvénients que la présence de son frère aîné à ses côtés causaient. Sachant que la rancune de Cyrus était éphémère, Harry le laissa tranquillement se calmer, cela n'avait pas été la première fois et cela ne serait pas la dernière.

« Harry, Cyrus, pressez-vous, nous avons beaucoup à faire ce matin. » Les deux garçons terminèrent rapidement leurs déjeuners et montèrent se préparer dans leurs chambres, ils furent rapidement rappelés par Lily leur demandant de venir mettre leurs chaussures. Une fois cela fait, elle attrapa la main de chacun et transplana au Ministère de la Magie. Ils atterrirent dans l'atrium, habitués au lieu, les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers l'un des ascenseurs ne manquant pas de susciter des chuchotements sur leur passage ou plutôt sur celui de Harry. Lily les rejoignit et ils gagnèrent ensemble le département de la justice magique qui se trouvait au second étage. Sur place, ils trouvèrent rapidement Sirius qui signait des papiers mais nulle trace de James.

« Il est en réunion avec le directeur du département et le chef des aurors, je suis désolée Lily mais cela risque de prendre du temps, il ne pourra pas vous accompagner.

-Il m'avait pourtant promis, soupira t-elle, nous devons absolument nous rendre au chemin de traverse aujourd'hui, Harry part pour Poudlard après demain…

-Je sais, c'est pour cela que James m'a donné ma journée, nous n'allons quand même pas laisser partir mon fillot pour Poudlard sans être équipé, j'ai fait une petite liste : alors, dit-il en sortant un bout de parchemin de l'une de ses poches, des pétards mouillés du Dr Flibuste, un frisbee à dents de serpents…

-Sirius, le réprimanda Lily, sois un peu sérieux, il est hors de question qu'il commence ses études chez Rusard…

-C'est vrai que passer sa première nuit à Poudlard à récurer les cachots sans magie serait beaucoup moins drôle que de s'amuser à lancer des sorts à ses camarades de chambre…

-Tu parles d'expérience ?

-Très drôle madame Potter, cela dit je pense que deux ou trois sortilèges de farces et attrapes lui seraient utiles.

-Alors voilà la raison pour laquelle tu lui as offert « sorts et contresorts » deVindictus Viridan à son dernier anniversaire, toi qui ne lui offrait jamais de livres, laissant ce soin à Remus… Si je t'attrape Sirius Black…

-Quand on parle du loup garou, il montre sa queue, voilà Remus ! » S'écria Sirius pour éviter de se faire étriper par Lily.

Remus Lupin qui travaillait pour le département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques venait d'entrer dans le bureau des aurors l'air fatigué mais néanmoins souriant.

« Vous êtes prêts, nous pouvons y aller ? » Chacun acquiesça et tous se mirent en chemin, ils gagnèrent l'Atrium et utilisèrent le réseau de cheminées pour se rendre au chaudron baveur. Ils saluèrent Tom le barman et se rendirent dans la petite arrière-cour qui menait au chemin de traverse. Là, d'un pas autoritaire, Lily emmena tout le monde à la banque des sorciers, Gringotts, à l'entrée, un gobelin vint les accueillir mais avant de se séparer pour récupérer leur argent, Lily fit le point : « Remus, je te confie Cyrus, tu sais ce que tu as à trouver, nous nous retrouverons sur la terrasse du petit restaurant à côté de chez Ollivander à midi trente, cela nous laisse deux heures et demies pour tout faire, j'emmène Sirius et Harry acheter les affaires pour Poudlard, ça ira ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Lily, ton fils est un ange, on va bien s'amuser.

-Bien, et toi mon bout de chou, tu veux bien aller avec ton parrain pendant que je m'occupe des affaires scolaires de ton frère ? » Demanda Lily en se baissant pour être au niveau de son fils cadet. Celui acquiesça d'un signe de tête et alla se placer à côté de Remus.

« Bien, dit Lily en se relevant, à toute à l'heure. »

Remus et Cyrus prirent un premier wagon, ensuite Sirius un second, direction son coffre, puis Lily et Harry vers le coffre familial. Lily y prit de quoi payer toutes les courses de la journée et ils reprirent le wagonnet. Dans le hall Sirius les attendait, ils repartirent en direction du Chaudron baveur mais s'arrêtèrent juste avant dans le magasin de chaudrons d'où ils ressortirent quelques minutes après avec un chaudron en étain taille « standard » conformément aux instructions de la lettre de fournitures en provenance de Poudlard qu'Harry tenait à la main. Ils gagnèrent ensuite la papeterie, Harry ayant besoin de plumes, d'encre et de parchemin, la boutique précédant la papeterie était celle d'accessoires de Quidditch, Sirius et Harry demandèrent de multiples façons, avec mille et une gentillesses l'autorisation d'y entrer mais Lily fut inflexible, d'abord les courses, après le plaisir. L'étape suivante fut pour Fleury et Bott, ils passèrent un petit moment à flâner dans les rayons à parcourir la multitude de livres aux couvertures diverses, des grands, des petits, des fins, des épais, certains livres semblaient neufs, d'autres, au contraire, très anciens. Monsieur Fleury lui-même donna à Harry ses manuels qu'il avait soigneusement préparés à l'avance, la célébrité pouvait avoir du bon. Ils se rendirent ensuite dans la boutique voisines : « madame Guipure » afin d'y acheter l'uniforme de Poudlard. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la petite boutique : une vendeuse s'affairait à ajuster une robe à un jeune garçon blond sous l'œil vigilant d'une femme qui semblait être sa mère et d'une petite fille, sa sœur probablement. Madame Guipure s'approcha de Lily, Sirius et Harry, « pour Poudlard ? » Demanda t-elle avant de désigné un tabouret à Harry et un canapé à Sirius et Lily. Pendant que la couturière ajustait la robe de sorcier à la taille de Harry, Lily et Sirius échangeaient leurs souvenirs de ce jour où eux-mêmes s'étant rendus ici pour acquérir leurs robes de Poudlard. Lily, ayant des parents moldus, avait eu beaucoup plus de mal à faire ses courses que Sirius dont la famille était de sang-pur. Lorsqu'ils eurent payé leurs achats il était près de midi, Désirant absolument entrer dans le magasin de farces et attrapes ainsi que dans celui d'accessoires de Quidditch, Sirius décréta qu'il s'occupait du reste des fournitures pendant qu'Harry et sa mère iraient chez Ollivander. A midi dix, tous les achats étaient terminés, Harry avait sa baguette (bois de houx et plume de phœnix, 27,5 cm) et Lily capitula, laissant Sirius emmener son fillot dans ses magasins préférés. Pour les onze ans de l'enfant, lors du précédent mois de juillet, Sirius lui avait déjà offert un Nimbus 2000, fraîchement sorti des fabriques, depuis les parties de vol n'avaient cessé et Harry présentait tout le talent de son père. Les deux hommes étaient si passionnés par tous les accessoires que Lily eut grand mal à les extraire du magasin sans avoir acheté toute la boutique et à rejoindre le restaurant. Remus et Cyrus les y attendaient, attablés à l'ombre d'un parasol, on cocktail de fruits posés devant chacun. D'un signe de tête discret, Remus signala à Lily qu'il avait parfaitement accompli sa mission. Les trois nouveaux arrivants s'attablèrent et commandèrent eux aussi une boisson rafraîchissante, non sans avoir posé leurs paquets partout autour de la table au préalable et discutèrent de leurs emplettes de la matinée.

« Vous avez tout trouvé ? Demanda Remus, alors Harry ta baguette ?

-Bois de houx et plume de phœnix, dit fièrement le jeune garçon en sortant sa baguette de la boîte, monsieur Ollivander a mentionné qu'elle était très puissante, surtout pour la métamorphose, on étudie la métamorphose en première année ?

-Oui, répondit Sirius, on commence par changer une allumette en aiguille après on passe à des objets plus gros, puis des animaux…

-C'est plus délicat avec des animaux, précisa Lily avant de se tourner vers son fils cadet et Remus. Et vous, qu'avez-vous fait ?

-Et bien, répondit Remus après avoir bu une gorgée de son verre, nous avons passé un long moment à Fleury et Bott, nous n'arrivions pas à nous décider alors nous avons pris les deux livres qui nous posaient problème, ne t'inquiète pas Lily, ajouta t-il en interceptant le regard noir qu'elle lançait à son fils, c'est moi qui ait insisté, Remus voulait choisir, sinon nous avons visité l'animalerie et divers autres boutiques… »

Ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce que le serveur vienne prendre leurs commandes. Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement puis vint l'heure de rentrer. Sirius et Remus repartirent travailler après avoir raccompagné Harry, Cyrus et Lily chez eux avec les paquets. La chaleur était telle que Lily ordonna aux garçons de ranger leurs affaires et de faire une sieste ou du moins de rester calmes et d'attendre que la température baisse. L'après-midi passa plus ou moins sagement, Harry étant impatient d'apprendre la magie et Lily ayant oublié de lui confisquer sa baguette, Harry essaya celle-ci en énonçant la première formule qu'il trouva dans ses livres. Bien qu'il ait lu attentivement les consignes, ses premiers essais du sortilège de lévitation se soldèrent par le néant, rien, aucun effet. La huitième tentative en revanche eut pour effet de faire exploser le coffre à jouet en bois qu'il voulait faire planer. Ses lunettes furent également brisées, le bruit provoqué attira Lily qui jusqu'alors lisait dans le salon avec Cyrus.

« Harry James Potter ! Rugit-elle en pénétrant dans la chambre de ce dernier, donne-moi immédiatement cette baguette ! » Devant le ton qu'elle employait, Harry s'exécuta aussitôt et remis, non sans regrets, sa baguette à sa mère qui sortit la sienne et de deux « reparo » répara coffre et lunettes. Harry fut puni jusqu'au premier septembre pour ce petit accident… Bien mauvaise façon de terminer ses vacances.

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.  
Bonne journée à tous.**

**Axelanderya.  
Ps: merci à tous les revieweurs, cela fait très plaisir...**


End file.
